


Just a barista

by Gamillian



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanfiction, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamillian/pseuds/Gamillian
Summary: Y/N is just a barista at a corner cafe. It's raining, and there are no customers. That is, until two strange men walk in.





	Just a barista

It’s a quiet day at the cafe that Y/N works at. Not that she’s too surprised about that, it’s pouring cats and dogs outside, the water tapping against the window in a very calming fashion. 

Y/N makes her way around the small and cosy room, and sits down next to a window. She has made herself a standard black coffee, and is enjoying the view. The rain makes layers of water on the window, distorting the view outside, but it is beautiful nonetheless. Off in the distance, she can see the lush green forest dancing in the rain. The leaves singing in rejoice as the strong roots absorb the moisture. Y/N looks through the window of the restaurant across the street, and to nobody’s surprise, it’s also quite empty, besides the people working there. The waiters were all sat around a table and chatting in the dimly lit dining area.

Lost in thought, and holding a half empty mug of cold coffee, Y/N hadn’t even noticed the two men that had walked into the cafe. They stood at the register, looking over the menu. 

“You always have a black coffee.” says a voice with a southern english accent. “Why not have a little fun with it?” 

“I always go with black coffee because I know I like it.” hisses another voice back. “Besides I think the barista is sleeping.” 

Y/N is in fact not sleeping, but she might as well be. Currently she’s exploring a rabbit hole of thought about physics. It is quite interesting.

“Should we wake her?” 

“Nah, we could always just miracle our coffees.” 

“Miracled coffee doesn’t taste right, you know this, Crowley.” 

“Fine, let’s wake her.” 

The taller of the two men walks over. He’s dressed in a black suit, a bop of red hair atop his head, and sunglasses that obscures his eyes completely.

“Good morning darling, are you alright?” the man asks, snapping Y/N out of her trance-like thought process. 

“Oh shi-, yes yes I’m alright. Sorry was just lost in thought.” 

“Busy day?” says the smaller man by the register with a chuckle. 

The man has short white curly hair, dressed in a white suit with a bowtie, and has a very lovely smile. The two men seemed to be a very odd duo, being in stark contrast to each other, but they were both attractive, and Y/N was kind of dazed from her daydreaming. She makes her way around to the back of the register, putting on an apron in the process. 

“Sorry about that, what can I please you two with this evening?” 

“I’ll have a caramel frappuccino with cream and he’ll ha-” Before the man in white could finish, his companion interrupts, “Just a black coffee for me.” It was impossible to tell but he says it with a wink. 

“Will you be sitting here or will you be taking these with you?” 

“We’ll sit here, thank you. Crowley, could you find us a nice place to sit?” 

Crowley slinks away, grumbling something about there being plenty of places to sit because nobody else is there. This makes the other man grin broadly. Y/N looks after him and sighs. 

“Funny friend you have there,” she says, and pulls out two mugs. 

“Yeah, we’ve known each other for millenia.”

“Haha, oh yeah? I have a friend I feel like I’ve known for millennia, in reality we’ve only known each other for a couple of years.” 

“Time is a funny thing, isn’t it.” The man reaches out his hand “By the way, my name is Aziraphale.” 

Y/N takes it, “Y/N”

“Hey listen, we don’t have a lot of activities going on as you can see and I really don’t feel like having to log into the register system. You can have them for free.” 

“That’s very kind, but won’t you get fired?”

“Nah, my manager gives free coffee to attractive people constantly It’d be hypocritical of him to fire me for it. Plus, he has a crush on me, it’s kind of creepy.”

“Attractive! How flattering. I don’t like that you feel that he’s acting creepily, though.” 

“Yeah, he tried to randomly kiss me once at work! Like who does that?” 

“That’s disgusting! I can kill him if you’d like!” Crowley yells from the back of the shop. 

“Thanks but it’s alright!” Y/N yells back “Take these before they get cold. Well, actually yours is cold already. Take these back before Crowley's gets cold.” 

Aziraphale chuckles, says thanks for the free coffee, and makes his way back to where Crowley is sitting.


End file.
